


Tails

by QuirkySkeleton



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More tags to be added, Theyre all in college now, merman!kenma, tags are harrddd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuirkySkeleton/pseuds/QuirkySkeleton
Summary: Basically college student Hinata meets mermaid Kenma, fluff ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I've always like the idea of human Hinata and mermaid Kenma so here it is! Also my first multi-chapter fic!! I really hope y'all like!

Sure, the sea was vast and there were plenty of different fish and plants, but the land was even more so. From the humans, to the many different animals and pretty flowers. But sadly, the surface was taboo. There were rumors of humans who hunted mermaids, selling them and their scales to other humans. Humans weren't to be trusted.

Yet, Kenma constantly found himself near the surface when he had the chance, watching the humans play around, listened to the muffled sounds of the small humans screeching. He even pushed his luck sometimes by making a nearby cave his hangout, sometimes surfacing and wondering what it would be like to have legs.

Today was the same as all the others, Kenma slipped away from the other mermaids, creeping up beneath the surface. Unlike the other times when he watched the beach, he was quite close to breaching the surface. His two-colored hair floated around him, as he watched a family walk onto the shore, placing a few towels down on the sand. The youngest, a girl with wild orange hair that matched the older boy with her, started running towards the water. Panicking slightly, Kenma dashed off, speeding up until he was hidden in the water of his cave. Humans never came here anyway, so he was safe.

“Natsu, be careful! You'll fall if you run too fast!” Hinata called after his little sister, watching her run off to the dark blue water. His eyes widened slightly as he saw ripples in the water, followed by a flash of blonde and brown before it disappeared. Brushing it off, he turned towards his mother who was applying sunscreen on her arms.

“Hey, Mom, can I go to the cave?” There was only one cave on this beach, but almost nobody went as there was a rumor it was haunted by sailors who crashed near there. He was on break from college and spending this weekend with his family, but it wouldn't hurt to spend a couple hours checking it out.

“Shouyou, it could be dangerous. You don't know what's in there.” His mom reasoned, but the spiker was having none of it. His mind was made and nothing was gonna change it.

“I'll be careful! I swear! I'll keep my phone on too, so I'll call you if anything happens!” He was already running off in the cave’s direction, ignoring his mom’s fading cries of “Shouyou! Be careful!”

His running wasn't as fast as usual, the sand holding him back, but he pushed forward and after a few minutes found himself at the entrance to the large cave. Taking a deep breath, the reality of what he was doing settled in and he stepped in slowly, ready to run back out if needed.

Once he was in, all his fears flew out of his mind as he took in the beauty of it all. The water from the sea continued in about halfway through the cave, but you could walk around it to get to the end, and it seemed bright even though the sunlight didn't reach far in. Walking carefully around the water, being careful not to slip in, Hinata realized that the extra light was coming from a few cracks in the ceiling where the sun slipped through.

Reaching the back, Hinata ran his hands over the bumpy walls, shuddering as a spider scuttled past his fingertips. Bending down slightly, he picked up one of the stones that were scattered around the waters edge and made a sound of excitement.

“It's so pretty!!” It was a pretty blue, and the light bounced off of it in all the right ways. When he looked at it closer, he noticed that there seemed to be a few very light swirls of purple. He picked up a couple more, placing them in his pocket.

A splash startled him out of his movements, and he spun around, to see a boy staring at him, eyes wide in what seemed to be a mixture of shock, fear, and awe. The boy looked normal, almost normal, with his brown and blonde hair, but his skin was just shy of sheet white and his eyes were slit and an abnormal yellow that seemed to shine. The second thing he noticed were the slits on either side of his neck that seemed to flutter slightly every once in a while, and that the boy was shirtless. Though that shouldn't surprise him as he is at a beach, but this boy looked hot. He wasn't overly muscular, but wasn't too lanky either. Frankly speaking, he was Hinata’s type to a T.

Although, Hinata never figured his type included someone who had a tail as the lower half of their body.

Kenma’s eyes widened as the redhead looked over him before squealing and jumping in the water with him. The merman let out a yelp of surprise as he felt fingers brush along his tail, turning to watch the other boy stare in awe at it. He was starting to debate whether or not he should leave, for fear of being captured.

Hinata was shocked, yes, but who wouldn't be when there was a hot merman in front of them?! But that was for later, right now he wanted to assure the boy in front of him that he was a friend, seeing as he looked ready to bolt.

“I'm Hinata Shouyou, what's your name?” He asked, before wondering if the creature even spoke Japanese.

The merman looked down, obviously still nervous about being there, before opening his mouth to speak. Hinata noted that his teeth were slightly pointed, and reminded himself to never get on his bad side. “U-Um.. Kozume..” he cleared his throat. “Kozume.. Kenma.”

Hinata tilted his head to the side, “Japanese?”

“..We can speak a variety of languages other than.. our own”

“Awesome!! Well, at least we can talk to each other now! Or, at least until my mom calls me back to go home..”

Kenma noticed how sadness fluttered across the other boy’s face before it was replaced with a wide smile. Maybe talking to him won't be too bad..

For the next few hours, they sat and chatted, Hinata asking what it was like as a mermaid and where he lived, while Kenma asked about what it was like as a human and how the human world was.

“I wish I could bring you with me onto the land, Kenma. I could show you around and then maybe we could play some volleyball!” Then the ginger went on to talk about his teammates and sour-faced setter. Kenma listened as best he could, though his mind was starting to stray to the thought of being able to go onto the land. Having legs instead of a tail, walking, walking with Shouyou. It brought a small smile to his face, and when the other boy saw this he grinned wider and talked with more enthusiasm. This of course included a bunch of extra “guwaaa”s and “bwaa”s but it seemed to fit the optimistic boy, so Kenma didn't mind.

Their chatting was interrupted by a loud, shrill beeping that had Kenma winding and covering his sensitive words. Giving him an apologetic look, Hinata reached into his pocket and pulled out a thing box, tapping it a few times before putting it to his ear. ‘My mom,’ he mouthed, and Kenma nodded, rubbing his ears slightly.

“Hey, mom… yeah I'm fine… what, now?.... just a little longer?.... please?..... aw man fine…” Sighing, Hinata put the box back down and looked over to Kenma. “Sorry, Kenma.. I have to go now…”

Kenma frowned, nodding slightly. Shoutout was fun to be around, and he didn't want him to leave. He and his stories brought light to Kenma’s otherwise dim world, and he didn't want to be shut out in the dark again.

Seeing his expression, Hinata smiled brightly. “Hey, tomorrow’s Sunday, so I can come again!” Kenma looked up, eyes wide. “You'll be here, right?” Kenma nodded hastily, smiling.

“Alright, I have to go now or I'll get a scolding, but I promise I'll be back tomorrow!” Kenma froze slightly as he felt warm arms surround him, before realizing Shouyou was hugging him. He wrapped his own arms around him, nuzzling his face in his shoulder briefly before pulling away, waving as Shouyou left.

When he could no longer see the back of his new friend, he disappeared under the water, a smile on his face and ideas swimming in his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking to the end! Next chapter coming soon hopefully! 
> 
> My Instagram is @eren.says.rawr if you're interested!


End file.
